listfandomcom-20200216-history
List of characters in the Friday series
The following are major and minor characters who appeared in Friday, Next Friday and Friday After Next. B Baby Joker Baby Joker (played by Rolando Molina) Baby D' Baby D (played by The Lady of Rage) Betty Jones Betty Jones (played by Anna Maria Horsford) is Craig and Dana's mother. Her job is unknown, but she may be working as a receptionist. She arrives home at 19:45pm (7:45pm) as seen in the film. Betty Jones appears in Friday and its third film Friday After Next. Big Wurm Big Wurm (played by Faizon Love) is a drug dealer who gives other drug dealers weed and tells them to sell the weed so he can get the money. Big Wurm asks "Smokey" to sell all of his weed so he can make $300, but Smokey has a problem selling the weed, in Friday, he has to come up with $200 more, and pay back Big Wurm. He works sometimes as an ice-cream man. Big Wurm tells Smokey that if he doesn't have the money by 10:00 pm he's going to kill both Smokey and Craig. He appears as an antagonist in Friday, and as an "archive footage" in Next Friday. Booster Pat Booster Pat (played by Erica Vittina Phillips) Broadway Bill Broadway Bill (played by Chris Williams) C China China (played by Terri J. Vaughn) Craig Jones Craig Jones (played by Ice Cube) is the main character throughout the Friday film series. Cookie Cookie (played by Sommore) Cinnamon Cinnamon (played by Trina McGee) C.W. C.W. (played by Lendell 'Kebo' Keeble) D Day-Day Jones Day-Day Jones (played by Mike Epps) is Craig's new accomplice and cousin. Day-Day appears in Next Friday and its following sequel Friday After Next. It is said that he will be replacing Smokey's place as Craig's accomplice. Day-Day is known to be rich, after his father, Elroy Jones, had won the lottery, winning a dozen of cash. Dana Jones Dana Jones (played by Regina King) is Craig's sister, and the daughter of William and Betty Jones. Dana is Debbie's best friend, she works at beauty parlor. She only appears in the first movie and is mentioned on Next Friday when Willy Jones commically tells Craig that his sister had moved out and it was time for him to move out too to lead the way for them (Willy and Craigs mother) to walk around the house 'butt naked'. Deebo Deebo (played by Tom Lister, Jr.) is a character who appears in Friday and its sequel Next Friday. Deebo is the main bully of the first two films. In Friday, he is seen sometimes riding a bicycle roaming up and down streets. When he meets up with Smokey and Craig, he demands valuables from them, e.g. Gold watches, Phones, and any valuables. At the end of Friday, he is beaten up by Craig to prove who is the "punk", he is then arrested by the L.A.P.D.. In the sequel, he is seen escaping from jail along with his brother, at the end he is then arrested once again by the cops, this is last time he's seen. Debbie Debbie (played by Nia Long) is a friend of Craig's sister, Dana Jones. Debbie has a sister named Felisha who is unemployed and is always broke without any money. Debbie has a relationship with Craig, after Smokey asks to find a girlfriend for him, she finds him a unattractive lady. She only appears in the first film. Donna Donna (played by K.D. Aubert) Donna is Craig's love interest and Money Mike's prostitute in Friday After Next. She has sexual relations with Craig at the end of Friday After Next. Damon Damon (played by Terry Crews) Damon is a homosexual man who takes steroids who just got out of prison. He likes Tupac and attempted to rape Money Mike. Money Mike uses pliers to squeeze his testicles. He chases Money Mike and is said to eternally chase him at the end of Friday After Next. E Elroy Jones Uncle Elroy Jones (played by Don 'D.C.' Curry) is Day-Day's father, Craig's uncle, and Willie Jones brother. Uncle Elroy is a rich man residing in Rancho Cucamonga, California. He and his son, Day-Day, had eventually won the lottery with big-cash.Day Day's ex-girlfriend, who think that he is the baby's daddy. D'wanna has a little sister name Baby D who is bigger than she is and likes Craig. Craig in response says "Don't be hooking me up with a little sister bigger than a big sister" Ezal Ezal (played by Anthony Johnson) is a very poor homeless African-American man who lives in Los Angeles. Ezal is first seen when Smokey arrives at the store to pick-up cigarettes for his mother, Ezal then fakes falling on the floor and demands money of the sweeper of the store, he then demands to give $10 or $12 or $150,000 of the sweeper, but tells Ezal to "get out". He takes Deebo's shoes at the end of Friday,while announcing "I steal, I don't kill." Deebo holds a knife also, but Ezal doesn't take it. Ezal is also known as the city crack-head, who scrapes up 2 dollars every day just to buy himself a 40. F Felicia / Felisha Felicia (or Felisha) (played by Angela Means) is the sister of Debbie, and ex-girlfriend of Deebo. Felicia is a tramp moneyless girl. She asks Smokey to borrow his car but he refuses. She is later seen towards the end, sleeping with Deebo, but Deebo finds someone has gone through his pants so he punches Felicia instantly. She is seen at the end of the film. Prior to that, Smokey stops by to visit Debbie and she informs him that Felisha/Felicia is inside with Deebo (whose bike is outside). Smokey is shocked and yells "Felisha's fuckin' Deebo too?!" H Hector Hector (played by Demetrius Navarro) is a hispanic drug dealer who is know for driving dangerously fast in his lowrider (almost hitting Pastor Clever) and talking Smokey into smoking a joint with him and his nameless friend one night, only to realize that it is angel dust. He immediately trips out and goes into a hysterical state, running down the neighborhood in his wife-beater and underwear while Hector and his friend follow him in his lowrider, laughing. As seen in the first film, the angel dust is still in Smokey's system and it causes him to occasionally twitch. He is last seen buying weed from a relunctant Smokey, who is trying to pay off his debt with Big Worm. J Jay Sedrich Jay Sedrich (played by Shane Conrad) Joann Joann (played by Vickilyn Reynolds) is Smokey's mother. Joann is only seen in the beginning and at the end of Friday. She is seen when Smokey goes back to his home to smoke the "weed", while there Smokey refers to his mother that she's "Always talking shit". She is seen at the end when the neighbours hear the machine guns shooting at Smokey and Craig. Joi Joi (played by Paula Jai Parker) is Craig's girlfriend, who always mistakenly thinks that Craig is cheating on her whenever a lady is near Craig, such as Debbie and Felisha. Joi only appears in the first film. Ironically, she is shown in bed with an unnamed man while on the phone with Craig. Joker Joker (played by Jacob Vargas) is a Mexican gangster who is the antagonist of Next Friday. K Karla Joker Karla Joker (played by Lisa Rodríguez) L Little "Lil'" Joker Little "Lil'" Joker (played by Lobo Sebastian) Lollipop Lollipop (played by Nikki Davis) M Mrs. Ho-Kym Mrs. Ho-Kym (played by Amy Hill) Mr. and Mrs. Parker Mr. Parker (played by Tony Cox) and Mrs. Parker (played by Kathleen Bradley) are a married couple who are friends of the Jones family. They live across the street of the Jones. A pastor named, Pastor Clever sleeps with Mr. Parker's wife, Mrs. Parker, and is caught sleeping with her. He throws a brick on the back of the pastor's car. He is never seen again. Mrs. Pearly Mrs. Pearly (played by Bebe Drake) is the mean apartment manager in the third film who at first threaten to evict both Graig and Day-Day, the tenants and roommates in the apartment building, unless they didn't have the rent money, which was stolen, instead she decides to send her gay, prison-bound son Damon after them. She also harbors a sexual attraction to Graig's father, who she tried to seduce when he came to her apartment to find the bathroom. Graig's mother was already aware of this and preceeds to attack Mrs. Pearly. Money Mike Michael (Money Mike) (played by Katt Williams) Money Mike is a pimp who dreeses in steroytypical pimp clothing and owns "Pimps and Ho's", a clothing store made for pimps and hookers. He is almost raped by Damon, but uses a pair of pliers to squeeze Damon's testicles. He is being chased by Damon at the end of Friday After Next. Moly Moly (played by Maz Jobrani) Moly owns the strip mall where Craig and Day-Day work as security officers, along with "Holy Moly Donuts", an extremely disgusting and fly infested resteraunt that has 2 cops in it always. Moly is beat up by the sons of the carolers who Craig and Day-Day bother. He fires Craig and Day-Day, and is later seen being chased by a member of the Department of Health. Moly's Father Moly's Father (played by Gerry Bednob) Mo' Wet Mo' Wet (played by Crystal Mattison) O Officer Dix Officer Dix (played by Reggie Gaskins) Officer Hole Officer Hole (played by Joel McKinnon Miller) P Pastor Clever Pastor Clever (played by late comedian Bernie Mac) is a pastor of the local church. He comes and vists Smokey and Craig, but they both show him Mrs. Parker watering her grass, the pastor then heads over to Mrs. Parker and asks her if they can talk in her house. They end up sleeping together. Mr. Parker finds him sleeping with his wife, and kicks out to his car, he manages to throw a brick at his back window. Pinky Pinky (played by Clifton Powell) Pinky is Day-Day and Roach's boss in Next Friday. Pinky fires Day-Day after he gets into a fight with Craig after mistaking him for a robber. He also appears at Craig and Day-Day's Party in Friday After Next. Pinky Chauffeur Pinky Chauffeur (played by Keebo) R Red Red (played by DJ Pooh) is also a animal control officer. He only appears in the first film. Red lets Deebo borrow his bike, but Deebo magnificently punches Red in the eye and he and his father leave the site. He later meets with Smokey and Craig when they are sitting talking about things, when Deebo arrives they try hide all their valuables so that Deebo won't steal them, Deebo manages to find Red's chain that his grandmother gave to him when he was in childhood. At the end of the film, Red punches Deebo while on the floor and manages to retrieve his chain, he also takes his bike back. Roach Roach (played by Justin Pierce), was a new friend of Craig's and a co-worker of Day-Day. He became the third accomplice to Craig in Next Friday. Roach does not appear in Friday After Next as his portrayer died from commiting suicide. Rita Rita (played by Yvette Wilson) Red's Father Red's father (played by Reynaldo Rey) S Smokey Smokey (played by Chris Tucker) is one of the main characters in Friday along with Ice Cube playing Craig. Smokey is known to be a very bad drug dealer, his drug provider, Big Worm, demands money from him for selling his "weed", but Smokey smokes his weed, and ends up with less money ($100). He has to provide $200 by 10:00pm in the film, if not, he will be killed by Big Worm along with Craig. He somehow manages to find the money and pay off Big Worm. The films ends with Smokey telling Big Worm that he is going to rehab and he has to sell his own weed next time. He is said to be in rehab during Next Friday. He is never mentioned again in the film series. However he was one of the main protagonists in Friday: The Animated Series''. Stanley Stanley (played by Ronn Riser) is a rich businessman who lives on the same street of "The Jones Family". Stanley is a friend of the Jones family, and is part-rich. He appears in the first two films. Suga Suga (played by Kym Whitley) Santa Claus Santa Claus (played by Rickey Smiley) Santa Claus is actually a robber who breaks into homes and steals items around Christmas. In Friday After Next, he steals a radio filled with money, a sandwich, baby pictures, and cds from Craig and Day-Day, among other stolen items. At the end of Friday After Next, he is hit by a car and strapped onto a Santa's sleigh ornament. Shooter Shooter (played by WC) Sister Sarah Sister Sarah (played by Starletta DuPois) Sister Faye Sister Faye (played by Frances Gray) T Tyrone Tyrone (played by Sticky Fingaz) Tasha Tasha (played by Angela Bowie) U W William "Willie" Jones William "Willie" Jones (played by John Witherspoon) is Craig and Dana's father. He works as a animal control officer (AKA Dog Catcher), but in the third film, he works at a restaurant, he may have quit his job. Willie Jones appears in all Friday films. References Category:Fictional characters from California Category:Fictional African-Americans Category:Lists of film characters